


Sammy, Talk To Me

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's pregnant and he has to break the news to Sam. How does Sam react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy, Talk To Me

"I’m pregnant."

His hunter stood there, all awkward six-foot something, which would have been cute had it not been for the look of fear on his face. “W-what? Y-you’re? But guys can’t get pregnant!”

Gabriel shook slightly. "I’m an angel, Sam. I’m not one gender, I’m both. I just wear a male vessel."

Sam only stared which frightened the little archangel. "Sammy, talk to me, please..."

“I-I’m gonna be a daddy?” Sam looked on the verge of tears.

"Y-yeah baby, a girl." Before he knew it, Gabriel was wrapped tight in his boyfriend’s arms, watching the smile on his lips.


End file.
